In the prior art, the conventional dart has a metal tip, and the target body is made of a sisal block without a function of displaying score.
FIGS. 1A and 1B shows another prior art dart toy which is primarily formed by target body 21. The target body 21 includes a plurality of targets 201, 202, 203, . . . , with holes therein, a dart frame 23. The targets 201, 202, 203, . . . are located in an object frame 20. On the target body 21, a score display 24 and a plurality of buttons are installed. When the tip of the dart 25 inserts into the holes 201A, 201B, . . . of the targets, it will touch switch 26 in the target 26 so that the switch is closed. Then a signal will pass through the wire 27 to a processing circuit. Then, the signal is connected to a score display 24 for displaying the score.
However some defects is existed in this prior art design.
1. In order that as the tip of the dart inserts into the targets, it will not destroy the switch, and is fixed therein, the tip of the dart needle generally must be made of nylon. However, such material is easily broken or bent so as not to be sustained in equilibrium as a large force is applied on the dart.
2. A plurality of holes must be formed on the target, the cost is high.